Carthage's Hidden Secrets
by colores14
Summary: Phwee, read please. I'm not giving anything away except that Aelita has a new power. Oops. NO MORE!
1. chappie 1! The Malfunction

Disclaimer: I don't own CL. Wish for it though…..

-comic-

Yadaman: Wow it seriously took you a long time to make another story. Will we ever finish the sequel!

Colores: Shyaaatup! I make stories when ever I've got the time. I'm considering editing the end of "Aelita's New Friend" because I figure I'm way too la-z to make sequels…

Odd: So wait. We don't get a sequel! Are we not worthy!

Colores: Shyaaatup!

Odd: …

-Yumi walks in with a bowl of fried rice.-

Yumi: I heard Odd say something about a sequel?

Odd: YEAH! Colores says we aren't getting one!

Colores: NO I DIDN'T I JUST SAID I WAS CONSIDERING IT….

Chappie 1! The Malfunction

-Ulrich's and Odd's dormitory-

(snore) Odd was fast asleep. Ulrich was lying awake. He seemed to decide a few minutes later to get up and get a glass of water. As he sipped it, he thought about Lyoko, and xana (still not important enough to get a capital X.), and he was so lost in worry about what it all meant to notice Odd was awake now. He had crawled to the edge of his bed and was looking at Ulrich. Ulrich of course didn't notice the absence of snores.  
Odd had a strange expression on his face. His eyes were half closed and unfocused. He then quietly got off the bed and opened the door to leave. Ulrich STILL didn't notice. (Wow I made him so very oblivious lol.) Odd closed the door and was out in the hall. He turned left to get down the stairs and exit the building. As he walked outside, it started to rain and Odd paused and then walked more slowly.  
He reached the factory in no time. Instead of using the rope he jumped down and landed cat like on the concrete. He walked to the elevator and went inside, waiting patiently as it carried him to the super computer's floor. When the elevator door opened, he walked out and punched through the whole keypad. He turned his attention to the super computer.  
He reached out his hand and shut the super computer down, he then fell to the ground, fast asleep again…...  
-the next morning-

"Hey have you guys seen Aelita lately?" asked Jeremie.

"No, sorry Jeremie. I haven't seen her." said Ulrich.

"Me either." replied Yumi.

"You know? Come to think of it. I haven't seen Odd either. He was in the dorm the last time I saw him. He probably overslept. Shall I go wake him?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, I guess." said Jeremie. 

Ulrich left them.

"Yumi, would you know if Aelita's mad at me or anything?" said Jeremie in a nervous voice.

"Hah, that's a good one. Aelita's not mad at you Jeremie, I promise. What reason would she have anyway?" Yumi winked at Jeremie. 

Jeremie seemed to feel a little better. He was just stretching for a yawn when Ulrich rushed up to them.

"Hey you guys, Odd isn't there!" Ulrich yelled.

"Calm down, Ulrich, he's probably in a class." said Jeremie tiredly.

"He has almost the same schedule as me! He can't be in a class, I'da seen 'im." said Ulrich.

"You know Ulrich's right Jeremie. What if something bad happened to him?" asked Yumi, deep in thought.

"Yeah, maybe. Or maybe he's just fooling with us." said Jeremie.

"But what if this could be some trick of xana's?" asked Yumi.

"Alright, we'll split up and look for him. We've got the whole of this period to find him."

They all went in different directions.

Yumi asked several kids if they'd seen Odd. They said they haven't, never want to again.  
She hurriedly walked away. Ulrich wasn't having much better luck. He searched all of Odd's favorite hang outs. No one there. Jeremie meanwhile was peeking into every class and even looked into the window of the principal's office. Odd wasn't anywhere.

It seemed they had only one other place left to look. It was the factory. All of them met up in the sewers and raced there. Once they had come to the end of the sewers they climbed up the manhole, unaware of what they would find. 

"He's got, pant pant, to be, pant pant, somewhere, pant pant." said Jeremie.

"I reckon, he's probably played hooky." said Ulrich.

"Yeah, that's WAY more believeable isn't it." said Jeremie.

"Well it is, I mean, Odd's a practical jokester. It's a little too obvious." said Yumi.

They reached the factory and slid down the ropes. When Yumi pressed the button for the elevator, it didn't come. (as you very well know if you read the beginning of this fanfic) She kept pressing the button in frustration and it wouldn't come. Jeremie looked very puzzled. Then Ulrich backed into them both while they were working with the elevator, a frightened look on his face. Yumi turned around and immediately backed up into the elevator too. Jeremie was the last to notice that it was……..

Muhahahahhahahahahaha, I need to leave you hanging so you'll all read the next chapter!

R, R, & R!


	2. chappie 2! xana's new plan dundundunnn

Disclaimer: Phwee, I actually AM typing a story! I never thought I'd get my inspiration back…I hate writer's block. It's just too much! I don't own code lyoko for the next few chapters until the disclaimer length expires.

Colores: Ugh, tough week. There's too much STUFF GOING ON.

Yumi: Wow you obviously have an expanded vocabulary. –sarcasm-

Odd: So why did I pull the handle?

Ulrich: We don't know, we were looking for you when I saw something.

Odd: What'dya see?

Ulrich: Colores is gonna type it!

Odd: You don't even know what you saw?!

Ulrich: -grumble-

Yumi: Yeah what'd we see!

Chappie 2! xana's new plan…

Ulrich. Yumi, and Jeremie were all slumped against the wall in a matter of seconds. All of them had been knocked out. The figure bearing down on them was…was just that, a figure. You could say, it was a woman. With long pink hair. She looked like an older Aelita. But there was something strange about her. She was blurry around the edges. Her eyes made you think of the bottom of a well. One by one she took hold of Ulrich's, Yumi's, and Jeremy's hands then dragged them to another room in the factory. She left them in there and then just, disappeared.

It was about an hour until they all came to. 

"My head…" said Jeremie with a groan.

"Ughhh, my back." moaned Yumi.

Ulrich was sitting up rubbing his neck. Jeremie crawled over to him.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"I saw a pink haired woman. Then she shot an electric bolt to me and I guess I passed out." said Ulrich shakily.

"Yumi, you saw the same thing?" asked Jeremie. 

"Yes. I passed out too, my back hurts like it was being dragged on rocks!" she said painfully.

Jeremie observed the room. He saw a large lethal looking machine with slits in its sides that looked like gills. But, of course, he thought to himself, whoever heard of a giant mechanical fish? Besides to him it looked more like a cylinder. He finally decided it must be a back up generator for the factory.

Ulrich stood up and walked over to the generator. All at once it made a humming noise and lit up. 

"What in the name of Kankrelats is that?" asked Yumi. (Yep it is a stupid phrase but I just jammed it in here)

"I think it's a generator. But why is it here?" said Jeremie stunned.

"What if this is a generator for a machine in the factory. Then what machine would it be?" wondered Ulrich aloud. 

They all think for a minute. (oh come on….ARE THEY THAT THICK?!)

"THE SUPER COMPUTER!" (boneheads) they all said at once.

Then the generator was engulfed by a huge white light and everything went backwards.

Ulrich was back on the campus talking to Jeremie about Aelita.

"Wait, this is familiar." said Ulrich.

"Total Déjà vu." replied Yumi.

"It was a return to the past I think. That white light was the same as the usual return to the past."

"But how did we initiate it without using the super computer?" said Yumi in worry.

"I don't know but let's head back to the factory to find out." whispered Jeremie.

They all ran back to the factory. The elevator was still jammed. They didn't know how to get back to the generator room so they decided to stay and work on the elevator. There was a compartment in each part of the top of the shaft that opened onto each floor. They climbed up onto the elevator and grabbed the cables. Ulrich unclasped the pulley that was holding the cable. The elevator was sent crashing down, though the cable was still intact.

They started to climb. Down and down they went counting the floors as they were going. Finally Jeremie told them to stop.

"We've reached the floor with the supercomputer." 

They pulled open the duct that led into the room. As they all peered inside, Yumi gasped. It was Odd, just lying there with his eyes closed. He was breathing slowly. They scrambled through the duct toward him.

"How…..no…..WHY?! is he in here?!" asked Ulrich shakily.

"I wish I knew." said Yumi sadly.

Then Jeremie glanced over at the supercomputer handle. He turned back to Odd then, did a double take.

"WAIT A SECOND." he said in an accusatory voice.

He stood up and walked over to the supercomputer. He pushed the handle quickly upward. The computer started up at once. The other two were looking at him.

"Why would Odd turn off the supercomputer?" asked Ulrich, voicing the question Jeremie was pondering.

"That's exactly what I wondered." (OHHH I never knew! XD little bit of joke for me the writer even though it may not make sense to you pplz.)

"Wait, this is strange." said Yumi.

She had lifted one of Odd's eyelids. It had a lyoko pupil. (sure, that's perfectly normal…)

Ulrich and Jeremie looked in his eye too. Then Jeremie began putting it all together.

"This explains a lot." he said calmly.

"For you maybe, explaining would be easier for us." said Ulrich.

"xana(STILL NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH FOR CAPITALS. ok I'll shut up now. )probably possessed Odd and made him shut down the super computer. But then, we must think, why would xana commit suicide. He can't have, when he wants Aelita's memory so badly and anyway, I thought he wanted to take over the world. So then it's a difficult problem. I can't think why he would kill himself unless…." Jeremie's words faded.

"Unless what?" asked Yumi.

"Unless he's been running a program to control the supercomputer HIMSELF." finished Jeremie.

"But, wait, no nevermind, continue explaining." interrupted Ulrich.

"A few months ago when you guys were exploring carthage. An enormous pop-up exploded on the screen." said Jeremie.

(WOW A POP-UP, OMG EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES THE POP UP IS GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD BY MAKING EVERYONE'S COMPUTER LAG. GASPETH faints)

(SHUTUP COLORES. IM ABOUT TO EXPLAIN WHAT WAS DANGEROUS ABOUT THE POP-UP.)  
(IM THE WRITER, I CAN MAKE YOU EXPLAIN 2+2 FISH!)

"It bore the message that xana was trying to trace all files from the super computer. I assumed he was trying to make a super computer of his own. the generator is merely the battery for it now I understand. Naturally I stamped on the trace. Now again, when I thought xana had abandoned his attempts I was wrong. He was merely building up a return to the past automatic program so that he could keep working on the super computer. I expect he possessed Odd to test if he could escape to his second computer when ours is shut down. Therefore if we ever recovered Aelita's piece he would survive if we shut down the computer. I expect to build the super computer he needs a strong computer mind. He may have taken Aelita to build his new computer. And I'll bet Aelita is somewhere in this factory if everything I said is indeed true."

Ulrich and Yumi gaped at him.

"If so, we must run, we have to search the factory for AELITA!!!" yelled Jeremie.

"So then…..that pink haired girl we all saw, was just…." said Yumi and Ulrich.

"I expect it was Aelita but xana disguised her as best he could so we would not be able to figure it out." said Jeremie.

"WHAT ABOUT ODD?! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM HERE!" said Ulrich.

"We can't take him with us either! If he wakes up he will still be under xana's control and we could pass out again!" said Jeremie.

"Yumi, help us decide? Do we take Odd with us in the search for the new supercomputer and Aelita? Or not." said Jeremie, rounding on her. 

"I…..Errrr….umm…" but she just couldn't decide. She ended up staying with Odd, armed in case he woke up.

The other two started exploring the factory for the new super computer. Hopefully along with it they would find Aelita….

Review. this is a crappy chappie. XD I had so much writer's block with the situation on xana's plan. It usually comes easy but instead I screwed it up. I'm sorry. It's extra long and extra dumb-sounding. kills myself At the moment I'm sad. I friend I used to have has a birthday coming up in December. I can't help but be sad, was one of the best friend's I ever had. And it's my fault I lost him. Too bad for me, I wasn't allowed. So anyways. I'll make the next chappie better. I'll upload faster cause I know I keep those of you waiting cause I'm an idiot.


End file.
